


the dancer's melody

by sugamama (jxmesbuchanan)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Dance, Angst, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Smut, excessive use of oi, idk how to tag pls just read it omg, idk how to write this is basically only dialogue, im so sorry, it's a really bad title i know, there's random kuroo + suga friendship because i love them too much im sorry, wtf is this title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxmesbuchanan/pseuds/sugamama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it’s fate or maybe it’s because his life decided to turn into a clichéd romantic comedy, but at that second, there’s a knock at the door before it swings open, and Daichi sees an angel.</p><p>He squints.</p><p>No, it’s not an angel, because he’s pretty sure that angels don’t wear tiny, pink shorts and big Pocky sweaters and walk around in slippers. </p><p>(Daichi's a physical trainer, Suga's a dancer. Daichi thinks he might be in love.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s his first day as the sole physical trainer at the Karasuno Dance Company and Daichi’s already feeling overwhelmed and intimidated.

For the most part, he sees the ballet and contemporary dancers walk into his office, already talking about what muscle they might have pulled and the treatment they would need and could Daichi please hurry up and get the heating pad ready because they really needed to get back to practice or else this person would steal the spotlight or their solo or their spot in the group number –

He’s getting a headache.

When Kuroo and Asahi walk in, sweating profusely, yet happily, and declare his lunch break, Daichi wants to cry in relief (and also curse them out for getting him this job in the first place).

“Who knew ballerinas were such a piece of work?” Daichi grumbles, poking at his food as they cram around the small table in his office.

“Oi!” Kuroo kicks his foot and Asahi turns a little pink, but they’re both grinning, nonetheless.

“You’ve mostly been meeting the intense ones anyways. And look at Asahi! He’s a little ballerina and he’s about as terrifying as a teddy bear. And –“

“And then there’s _you_.” Daichi cuts Kuroo off with a smirk, dodging the rice thrown his way. He ends up lapsing into a comfortable silence, listening to Kuroo and Asahi chatter about the drama with their fellow dancers while he eats.

“Kageyama dropped Hinata again!” Kuroo proclaims, brandishing his chopsticks like a weapon. “I’d never seen Yachi move out of the way so quickly when they started going at it again. She’s starting to read the two of them much better. Poor girl won’t be collateral damage anymore.”

“Tsukishima, on the other hand –“ Asahi mumbles, before Kuroo fixes him with a withering stare that makes Asahi’s broad shoulders crumple, a little bit.

“Kuroo, be nice. Where’s Tsukishima anyways?” Daichi raises an eyebrow that Kuroo scoffs at, starting to stab more angrily at his lunch.

“He’s has to work on accompanying Yamaguchi’s solo again.” For once, Daichi thinks they’re going to hear more lamenting and moaning from Kuroo, when the other’s face suddenly brightens, and all Daichi can think is _oh no_. “Say, now that I’ve remembered…Daichi! How’s your love life going?”

Daichi flicks Kuroo’s forehead. Asahi opens his mouth, hears Kuroo’s whining, seems to think better, and closes it.

“Change the subject.” Daichi says gruffly, unwilling to talk about it any longer than he had to. It isn’t that Daichi is totally lacking a love life (he kind of is and should really stop lying to himself), but he just hasn’t had the time lately, or the patience. Kuroo would say that Daichi’s just too picky, which Daichi doesn’t think is a bad thing. If anything, it keeps him from getting stuck in bad relationships and wasting his time, doesn’t it?

He frowns down at his food and Kuroo grins triumphantly, no longer listening to Asahi trying to steer the conversation away from Daichi.

“You know, we could set him up.” Elbowing Asahi, Kuroo leers at Daichi, scooting in closer. Asahi nearly chokes trying to get away from the situation, but Kuroo reaches an arm around him and pulls, sending the man into his side. “Plenty of eligible bachelors here, aren’t there? There’s Oikawa –“

“No, he likes Iwaizumi.”

“…Lev?”

“Daichi would hate him and anyways, he’s got a crush on Yaku.”

“Ushiwaka – I mean, Ushijima?”

“Why would you even do that to Daichi?”

“Bokuto?”

“You know he’s going out with Akaashi!”

“What about Noya – hey, okay, I was kidding! Kenma?”

“He’s not Daichi’s type.”

“I have a type?” Daichi blinks. The two turn to him and blink back at him. “What’s my type?”

Maybe it’s fate or maybe it’s because his life decided to turn into a clichéd romantic comedy, but at that second, there’s a knock at the door before it swings open, and Daichi sees an angel.

He squints.

No, it’s not an angel, because he’s pretty sure that angels don’t wear tiny, pink shorts and big Pocky sweaters and walk around in slippers.

Still, though, this man has to be the equivalent to an angel, even though he must be exaggerating by this point. Yet, Daichi feels like he’s been punched in the stomach the more he stares at the silver-haired man in the doorway. He fixates on his face, with his bright eyes and shining smile, and the crinkles at the corners of his eyes the more his smile grew. He stares and stares at the beauty mark right underneath his eye and thinks that he kind of wants to kiss it. Daichi’s gaze begins to sweep downward, before red spreads across his cheeks, and he starts to wish that he didn’t do that because he’s really only wearing really small shorts that show off the lean muscles in his legs. His skin is so pale, almost like moonlight, and Daichi kind of wants to die.

“Suga! You’re back!” Asahi stands up and hugs him, and Suga’s laughter spills out, a melodious sound that makes Daichi’s heart skip a beat.

“Huh. I guess that’s your type.” Kuroo grins and neatly avoids Daichi’s punch. “Hi, Suga. This is Sawamura Daichi, our new trainer. You’ll be seeing a lot more of Daichi, right?”

“What?” Daichi gapes, almost punching Kuroo again, when Suga speaks, and it’s the same melody that makes Daichi’s stomach feel warm inside.

“Oh, right! That’s why I’m here, anyways. Hi, Kuroo!” Suga gives Kuroo a hug, and ends up dissolving into more laughter when Kuroo pulls Suga into his lap, leaving his pale, pale legs brushing against Daichi’s. He’s conflicted, really, between hitting Kuroo for flirting with Suga and getting Asahi to calm the hell down, because he’s looking nervously between Daichi and Kuroo. It’s almost like Asahi’s ready to break them apart or run away altogether.

“Sawamura-san…” Suga says, getting comfortable on Kuroo’s lap. Daichi tries not to see red, before he remembers that he’s literally just met Suga, but he’s known Kuroo for much longer and can get him back later for this. _Fucking Kuroo_ …

“O-Oh? Please, call me Daichi.” He barely avoids stumbling over his words and Kuroo hides a snicker in a cough. Daichi glares, but only for a second, because then Suga’s smiling at him again.

“Daichi-san, then.”

“Just Daichi. Really.”

“Okay, _just Daichi_.” Suga might be smiling even more; Daichi’s not really sure, because he can feel his cheeks burning already. “I had a pretty bad hamstring pull, which is why I’ve been out. I need to do some physical therapy to properly stretch it out and all, so I was hoping you could start helping me out with that tomorrow?”

“Not today?” God, does he sound a little hopeful? Judging by Asahi’s small smile, he just might. _Shit_.

“No, not today. I’m really just here because Ukai-senpai wanted to talk to me before I got started. Anyways, did I tell you everything you needed to know? Do you need me to give you anything else or…”

“No, no, you’re great! You’re good. I mean, you’re good with what you’ve told me, but I’m sure you’re great too. At dancing. Kuroo and Asahi haven’t told me about you, I think, and…”

“I’ve mentioned Suga a lot, Daichi. You just don’t pay attention.” Asahi says warmly, trying to hide his widening grin.

“I know I’ve talked about Suga. How could we forget our _Sugar?_ ” Kuroo pokes Suga’s side and Suga yelps, smacking Kuroo’s chest.

“Don’t call me that!”

“ _Suga-chan_.”

“No, you sound like Oikawa. Stop it!”

“ _Suga-chaaaan_ , you’re so mean!”

As the two of them laugh together, Daichi feels his blood pressure rising a little bit. Was Kuroo just dangling Suga in front of him? Or, did Suga like Kuroo? Even worse, did Kuroo like Suga back? He thought Kuroo liked Tsukishima, from all the times he knows Kuroo has moped and sighed about him. His thoughts must show on his face as Asahi taps his hand, making Daichi tear his eyes off of the dazzling smile next to him.

“Hey, they’re always like this.” Asahi murmurs quietly, while Suga and Kuroo’s voices rise in volume. “They’re just close because of some stuff Suga went through last year. Don’t worry about it.” He claps a large hand on Daichi’s shoulder and Daichi thinks he might’ve just broken something (in the back of his mind though, he files away what Asahi just said to bring it up later).

“Oh, Asahi, what did we say about controlling your strength?” Suga frowns playfully at him, reaching to gently pat Daichi’s numb shoulder. “You’re going to end up accidentally killing a butterfly.”

“I wouldn’t!”

Suga’s hand is still on Daichi’s shoulder.

“A fly!”

“Why would I kill a fly? They’re just trying to do their jobs.”

Suga rubs Daichi’s shoulder and he really, really wants to die.

“Asahi, your poor, glass heart. I respect it.” Kuroo says solemnly.

“I hate you both.” Asahi hunkers down in his seat and Daichi would laugh, but he can’t, because he thinks his voice might crack.

Suga pulls his hand away. Daichi tries not to pout.

“Well, I have to go now before Ukai-senpai gets mad and makes one of the younger girls cry. I’ll see you all tomorrow morning!” Suga stands, untangling his long legs from Kuroo’s and getting up dangerously close to Daichi. “You two, be nice to Daichi. It’s a miracle you haven’t scared him off yet, Kuroo.”

“Oi!” Kuroo smirks, looking pointedly at Daichi while he reaches up to ruffle Suga’s hair, pulling a small sound of laughter from him. Asahi looks up from his food and smiles, cheeks full of fish, waving kindly.

“It was nice to meet you, just Daichi.” His smile isn’t as bright as before, but it’s even warmer (if that’s possible) – a small smile, directed just towards him.

“N-Nice to meet you too, Suga-san.”

“Just Suga.” There’s a pause that makes Daichi’s heartbeat race, the two of them just smiling dumbly at each other, before Kuroo interrupts.

“Or Sugar-Suga – oi!” There’s a smack, and Suga’s rubbing his hands in satisfaction after hitting Kuroo upside the head. Daichi’s smile turns into a grin that really, really hurts his cheeks.

“Bye, Suga.” Daichi finally says quietly. Suga’s eyes softens and he stops in the doorway, before giving a little wave, and then walking out. The second that he’s sure he’s out of earshot, Daichi turns and punches Kuroo’s arm – hard.

**_“OI!”_ **


	2. Chapter 2

Daichi’s barely awake the next day, covering his face as he yawns and trips over his own feet on the way to his office. He’s not even there that early – 9 am – but he feels like he’s been run over by a bus, which was followed by a train. Honestly, he’s probably looking that way too. What compelled him to binge watch Netflix last night – he has no idea. Letting a loud yawn loose, Daichi tries to blink himself awake and ends up nearly walking over someone.

He hears familiar laughter; it wakes him up immediately.

“Suga-san – er, Suga! You’re here early.” Daichi holds out a hand to help Suga off the floor and immediately regrets it, because Suga’s hand is cool and soft and Daichi’s sure his hand is starting to feel a little clammy.

“Not quite. You’re just _late_.” Suga sing-songs while Daichi opens the door. The ballet dancer walks in with an amount of grace and fluidity that makes Daichi stammer a bit as he tries to calm himself down, so he can speak like a normal human being.

“I’m sorry –“

“Daichi, don’t worry! I’m just teasing you. Ukai-senpai had to give me a key last year because I always came in early. My days normally start around seven, but today was six. I need a head-start. I’m rusty with all the practices I missed.” He pouts, and Daichi just grins.

Daichi’s not sure of how many times Suga’s been in here, but Suga’s already located his mats, pulling out one of them and rolling it out on the floor. He opens his mouth to protest, saying that he should be the one to get everything ready, but Suga shakes his head and begins to shimmy out of his sweatpants. Looking away pointedly, Daichi stares hard at his drawers, trying to remember where he’s put his dignity.

“Ready, Daichi?”

When he looks over, Suga’s sitting on the mat with his legs crossed, almost like a child. The sight warms Daichi’s heart (and his face) and he nods, rubbing his hands together to warm them up. That moment, he doesn’t catch the tips of Suga’s ears turning pink.

“Ready when you are, Suga.”

“Well, I’m ready.”

“Then I am too.”

“Glad we established that!” Suga grins and kicks his legs out in front of him. “Wait, maybe I should get back up. Should we do a standing straight leg stretch first, or a bent leg? Mm. I’m already on the ground, so might as well…never mind. Go ahead, Daichi. Tell me what to do.”

“Ah. Right.” Daichi drops to his knees carefully beside Suga. “Lie down, please, and lift one leg for me. Bend that leg a little. Right, good. So, I’m going to start pushing towards you.” His fingers gently spread across the back of Suga’s thigh, and it takes everything Daichi has not to get all flustered at touching the soft skin there. He leans over Suga slightly, but makes eye contact with the floor (he really doesn’t think he can look into Suga’s eyes at a time like this). “You should feel a slight stretch at the back of your leg, but this shouldn’t be painful. If you feel any pain at all, you tell me immediately. Got it?”

“Mhm.” Suga’s voice sounds a little strained, so Daichi looks up quickly, hoping that he’s not withholding something from him.

Instead, he sees that Suga’s blushing.

“Everything okay?” Daichi finally murmurs, stilling his shaking hands. After Suga nods quietly and Daichi silently counts to ten seconds in his head, he slowly brings Suga’s leg back down to the floor and brings up his other leg. “Ten seconds, three sets a day at least.” He almost wants to say that Suga can do these on his own (he doesn’t need to waste his time walking to his office every day), but Daichi bites his tongue. For once, he wants to be selfish and live a little bit. Let him keep Suga to himself.

It’s then that he realizes Suga’s knee is against his chest and Daichi’s putting more weight into him than he really should, for an initial stretch, and he immediately backs off. Suga gives him a confused look, straightening out his leg over his head.

Daichi blinks.

“Is something wrong?”

“No? I mean, no. No. I forget about the…insane amount of flexibility dancers have.”

“Ha! Oh, that wasn’t even my injured leg anyways. I just liked feeling your hands on me.” Suga kicks his uninjured leg in the air and laughs, and if Daichi could, he’d probably implode.

“Um.”

“So, like this?” Suga’s face is starting to turn pink, probably from feeling just as embarrassed as Daichi is. Daichi, in a way, wants to reassure him _(hey, look, I’ve had the biggest crush on you ever since you walked into my office yesterday and can you also wear those shorts again please and thank you)_ , but doesn’t think that’d go over so well – considering they met yesterday. It’s at times like these that he wishes he really is living in a rom-com, because by now, they’d probably be on the second date and by tomorrow, probably married.

“What? Yeah, like that. So, your right leg? How’d that happen?” Daichi’s hands twitch a little bit, then he reaches forward and takes over. Suga smiles gratefully, though they both count to ten seconds, and Daichi gradually allows Suga’s leg to fall.

“I’ve just been working too hard, I guess. There’s been a lot of new talent coming in. I mean, it’s great, really. I’m happy that the company’s seeing much better days than before.” Suga’s voice is quiet and somber, though, despite his words and the small smile on his face. Daichi’s fingers are wrapping around his ankle to pull his leg up for a third set, but he finds himself captivated by his voice and the look on his face instead. “But experience doesn’t always make up for talent in this world. Kageyama – he’s new – he doesn’t get along with many people yet, but he has such great, raw talent. And watching him dance with Hinata…it’s just beautiful what they can do because they’re so _young_ , you know?”

“More energy?”

“It’s not just that! It’s like…experience sometimes means being stuck in your old ways. Or traditions, maybe. Or just bad habits.” By now, Suga’s sat up to talk expressively, and Daichi sees the beauty mark up close. “Kageyama’s technique is worlds above mine and sometimes, technique doesn’t mean as much. But because he has technique and passion, it makes for an incredible dancer. Much better than me, I know. Still, he comes to me for advice a lot and calls me senpai, no matter how much I tell him not to. I’ve been teaching him to try to get along with people other than Hinata because those are the only ways the group numbers can work.”

“It’s nice that you’re helping him, Suga. I’ve met some of the other dancers here already and it doesn’t seem like they’ll do the same.” Daichi notices a stronger sense of sincerity and care in Suga that he doesn’t see in some of the others. Suga’s sat here, complimenting another dancer, still helping that dancer improve, even if Suga might get left behind in the process. He’s come back after an injury, knowing that it had set him back even further, and he’s come back with a smile.

It’s admirable.

“That’s how it is. A lot of groups and cliques have formed that look out for their own. Above that, they look out for their selves. I love it here, but there’s competition coming from every corner. Just yesterday, there was a screaming match between the moms about who deserved the center spot in Takeda-senpai’s number. A lot of running mascara, but I think that was mostly Asahi.”

Daichi blinks. Suga stares. They burst into laughter, Suga falling gracelessly back onto the mat while Daichi follows to pull his leg up.

“I wonder why I’ve never met you before. Both Asahi and Kuroo seem to love you, and they’re my closest friends.” Daichi pauses, then reconsiders that. “Asahi’s my closest friend. Kuroo somehow wormed his way in there.”

“I’ll make sure to tell Kuroo you said that!” Suga laughs, starting to sit back up again. “Mm, I fell off the edge of the earth for a while last year. It was mostly just eat, sleep, dance, but in an unhealthy way. They invited me out a bunch of times and you probably would’ve been there. I didn’t want to go, though.” He shrugs a pale shoulder, but his jaw has tightened, and his lips are pressed together. Once Daichi’s seen the brightness disappear from his face, he vows to never make that happen again, and quickly changes the subject.

Still, Suga’s words only make Daichi more curious and concerned. Maybe he can ask Asahi or Kuroo about it later?

“Daichi, look at this! You’ve kept me talking the whole time I’m here – I’m going to be late!” Suga’s teasing again, yet his movements become a little more rushed, and Daichi stands up quickly to follow. They go through some more stretches, sometimes whispering jokes that make Daichi’s ribs hurt, and just like that, Suga’s packing up to run off to practice across the hall.

“You should come watch.” Suga suggests, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “Front row seats and all for free!”

“Oh, sure. Actually – that’s a good idea. I’ll just…” He leaves the door to his office open, with a hastily scribbled note on the wall; “you can find me in room 1C”

Suga adds an exclamation point, a heart, and a smiley face. Daichi feels like he’s floating.

***

Daichi’s in hell.

There’s no teacher today and since this is mostly a group of the older, experienced dancers, they’ve taken control of it themselves. So, there’s no one to smack Kuroo and his (owl?) friend when they make cat calls as Suga and Daichi walk in.

_Ah, wait._

A stern-looking (yet, beautiful) girl has whacked the two of them with a clipboard. Daichi’s forever in her debt.

But still, Daichi’s in hell.

The reason he’s in hell is because Suga’s asking Shimizu-san whether he should wear the crop top or the sweater _with_ his tiny shorts.

_Not the crop top, not the crop top, not the crop top._

“Suga, I love how gay you are. It’s refreshing.” The (owl?) friend says, before the air’s leaving his lungs as Kuroo punches him in the chest. “Fucking – **_Fuck_** , Jesus, okay!”

Suga puts on the sweater.

Kuroo gives Daichi a look that he can’t really read or understand, but what Daichi _does_ see is Kuroo going over to Suga and putting an arm around his shoulders. Suga leans into him quietly, making Daichi wish he doesn’t feel so jealous. Behind them, there’s another thwack and a yelp. When Kuroo twirls Suga out of Daichi’s vision, Kuroo’s friend has a red forehead and Shimizu-san looks a bit smug.

“Ennoshita-san, did Kenma come in?” An excitable, orange-haired stranger pokes his head in, interrupting the odd atmosphere.

“Yes.” Kuroo answers instead, though it helps Daichi name the other stranger in the room. He nods towards Ennoshita, who gives him a strange look back. “Kenma’s working upstairs on the website and videos. He says no one can bother him until he’s done – ah, but you’re Hinata. He’ll allow you.”

Hinata laughs and waves, before rushing out. In the room, Kuroo finishes twirling Suga, whose bright, genuine smile has returned. Daichi feels the weight of the world lift off his shoulders (and also, just wonders – what could have made them so close?).

“Can we start already?” One of the girls complains, flexing her feet in the air. “I have to practice my –“

“Your solo. We get it.” Another girl mumbles.

Daichi and Suga’s eyes meet. Suga visibly sighs and shrugs his shoulders, like _what can you do?_

“We can start.” Ennoshita says hesitantly. Suga turns, his look appearing to be more encouraging. “Has everyone warmed up? Suga, are you sure –“

“Yes, I’m fine! I’ve been warming up all morning and besides, Daichi helped me out. He’ll be here to make sure nothing goes wrong.” Suga gracefully lifts his leg up to show off, perhaps, and it works. Kuroo winks at Daichi and mimes wiping drool off of his mouth. In reply, ever the gentleman, Daichi flips him off.

“Okay, then. This is going to be the main contemporary dance number, so we have a lot of work ahead of us before the showcase. Suga, we’ve changed some parts, but just follow along – it’s not much. Also, Noda can’t dance until her back heals, so Yachi will be stepping in.” Ennoshita gestures to the nervous blonde in the corner, who makes Daichi feel a pang of pity for. _Poor girl_.

“You know, Suga-san,” The complaining girl adds in and Daichi winces already. “You really shouldn’t be doing your part, all injured like that. Hinata’s lighter. It’d be less strain to lift him _and_ the boys wouldn’t have to worry about you hurting yourself again.”

“We can lift him just fine.” Kuroo snaps. “Worry about yourself, Haruka.”

“She has a point –“ Suga starts softly, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“I’d prefer to work with Suga on this.” Asahi finally pipes up, smiling up at Suga from his stretching on the floor. “He’s much more experienced than Hinata.”

“But Hinata –“

“Haruka.” Shimizu is quiet, but firm, and that’s enough to seemingly shatter the girl’s arrogance for a moment.

Daichi settles back into his seat, eyes on Suga. When Suga turns to face Daichi, moving towards the mirror that he’s seated against, Daichi mouths _are you okay?_ Suga tilts his head at him in confusion, but realization soon dawns on his face. He nods, giving him a thumbs up. Daichi returns it, and they share a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg you guys are all too kind <3 i'm going to try and update at least every week! for now, i just have a lot of time because lol lots of snow
> 
> /finger guns


	3. Chapter 3

It couldn’t have been past seven in the morning (on a Saturday, no less), when a banging started on Daichi’s door, persisting to the point where it feels like Daichi’s headache is throbbing along to the obnoxious beat. To say the least, Daichi’s normally a morning person. Once he’s had his cup of coffee and gotten down his daily early morning job, he’s good to go. However, on the weekends, it’s a completely different story – which is why he opens the door, looking like he’s been hit by a bus.

“You really _don’t_ clean up well, Daichi.” Kuroo wrinkles his nose and walks right past him, flopping down on the couch and turning on the TV, as if he’s lived here for years. Daichi has to resist the urge to smother him with a pillow, being that Suga seems to depend on Kuroo during their group numbers.

Otherwise, Daichi would be happily hitting him over the head with a pillow by now.

“What are you doing here, Kuroo?” He finally sighs, trudging over to the small kitchen in his apartment to make himself a cup of coffee. The sound of a re-run of _Running Man_ starts up once Kuroo launches one of his numerous Korean TV show apps and Daichi slumps against the counter. It’s really too early for this.

“I just wanted to talk to you. Isn’t that what friends do?” Kuroo’s head lolls back to send a smirk Daichi’s way, but Daichi’s too busy mumbling at his coffeemaker to notice the offensive look.

“You couldn’t have waited?”

“I thought you needed an early start to the day.”

“Fuck you.”

“No thanks. You’re not really my type.” Kuroo continues to talk over Daichi’s sputtering. “Actually, that’s kind of what I wanted to talk to you about.”

_“What?”_

“Suga.”

Just like that, the atmosphere around Kuroo seems to somber. Daichi’s seen this occur many times, really. For the sarcastic, easygoing guy he could be, when he gets serious, it’s almost as if a storm cloud falls over him, drawing on a more intense look in his gaze. Daichi isn’t as fazed when he sees this shift, but it normally sends Asahi scurrying into another corner. It’s much worse when Kuroo’s drunk, which is when Asahi has the right reasons to go running – unfortunately, Daichi’s had to suffer through Kuroo’s deep, dark, philosophical drunk.

It’s torture.

“…What about him?” By now, Daichi has cautiously picked up his coffee and made his way over to the couch to sit on the other end. It doesn’t matter much to Kuroo though, as he’s already sprawled across it like he belongs there.

“Your first week just ended and you’re already getting along well with most of the dancers. That’s nice.”

“Well, I’m supposed to –”

“You’re spending a lot of time with Suga.”

Kuroo stares at Daichi and Daichi hurriedly picks up his mug, sipping at it, even though the bitter liquid burns his tongue. He doesn’t want to think about the many points that Kuroo could be getting at, but at the mention of Suga, Daichi can’t help but slightly smile into his mug. Though Daichi’s somewhat busy running around the studio to make sure the other dancers aren’t injuring themselves, for some reason, Suga’s always somewhere in the vicinity.

They talk first thing in the morning, quiet laughter and murmurs (when Daichi’s not stammering and fumbling) while Daichi helps Suga stretch properly, before Daichi ambles off to watch him dance, under the impression that he’s keeping Suga company. At that time, there normally isn’t many people – Suga’s one of the few who comes in early in the morning and leaves late at night. Early mornings and late nights are when Daichi can see Suga dance by himself.

In one word? He’s beautiful.

Daichi doesn’t know how to describe it – he’s never had a keen eye for art and the most he knows about dance (from ballet to contemporary to hip-hop to jazz) is from Kuroo, who’s really no help at all. The only thing he can really say is that Suga dancing is…gorgeous, if that’s one clichéd way to put it. Countless times, he’s watched Suga power through the same routine over and over, muscles shifting and tensing in his legs and arms. He’s seen the power and emotion he throws into every single movement he makes; he’s seen Suga lose himself in music…

It’s an overwhelming experience.

“Daichi? Are you listening to me?”

“No.” Daichi flicks the hand that’s near his forehead and Kuroo glares at him.

“Suga’s a great person. You’re a good person.” Kuroo starts tersely, making Daichi blink in surprise. “But you need to take your time with him.”

“I never – I’m just…we just – we talk a lot but I’m not planning on –”

“Right. I’m just making sure you knew. He deserves better than you rushing into it.”

Daichi’s about to open his mouth to defend himself, but then thinks better, and shuts it. Instead, his mind begins to wander a little bit again, leading onto a bit of a dangerous path. Why, exactly, is Kuroo here to tell him this? Why does he even feel the need to tell Daichi this? They’ve been friends for long enough – and, speaking of that, why has he never met Suga before? It just doesn’t make sense. Why had Kuroo been keeping Suga from him?

“Sawamura Daichi, what the hell? Are you alive?”

“Why are you so close to Suga?” The way Daichi says his words almost makes him sound like a jealous, petulant child. He’s sure that on another day, Kuroo would tease him relentlessly for it, but instead, Kuroo just looks a little expectant, as if he’s waiting for more. “Sorry. I’ve just been…a little confused.”

Because most of the time, when Suga is in Daichi’s vicinity, so is Kuroo.

“Ah.” Kuroo nods his head, his hair bobbing ridiculously along with it. “Suga was dealing with some…problems last year and I helped him through it. We became good friends after that. He’s still handling some fallout, so I’m around.” He waves a vague, dismissive hand, which signals that the conversation on that topic is probably over, but Daichi can’t help himself.

“What kind of problems? Is Suga okay? Should I ask him –“

“No! For fuck’s sake, Daichi, no! Look, it’s not my place to tell you – it’s Suga’s. Judging by how often Suga talks about you and the amount of time you’re gravitating around each other, he trusts you enough. Just be patient.” With that, Kuroo sticks his feet on the table and turns the volume on the TV louder. “Now, make me some food, will you? I’m starving.”

In response, Daichi does end up smothering him with a pillow.

***

Over the next week, Daichi feels like he’s been smoothly integrated into the little family they had at the company. Of course, he still butts heads with some of the dancers and overzealous mothers (did he really go to school just to get screamed at by overly competitive teenagers?), but there’s enough shining moments that can get him through the day, and often looking forward to coming in the next morning. Suga’s always there now, sitting cross-legged in front of his door, and they talk and talk about endless things – something as mundane as the weather to arguments about Harry Potter (Suga took the House quiz and is a Slytherin, much to Daichi’s dismay) to random stories they can think of that day.

He’s learned that Suga’s been dancing for years now, ever since he was a kid. The first time he took a step into a dance studio, he actually wet his pants because he had been too excited and didn’t want to go to the bathroom. During his first solo in a competition, Suga started to overthink his precision and lines, and he had ended up falling and splitting his chin on the floor. Most of what Daichi knew about Suga was something about dance, but slowly, he began to reveal more of the person he is outside of the studio.

“I haven’t been out to eat in a restaurant for a long time.” Suga murmurs quietly, swinging his legs from his perch Daichi’s table. They’re sitting in Daichi’s room, eating lunch, not bothering to wait for Kuroo and Asahi. “I mostly rely on my cooking skills or Kuroo’s takeout for a nice dinner.”

“Oh, you cook? What, like a master chef of some sorts?”

“Not at all, but I’ve been learning!” Suga laughs, tilting his head with a sunny smile. Daichi almost feels like he’s been blinded. “I’ve been just doing silly recipes and all that.” After a moment, Suga’s smile seems to fade. “I miss my mom’s mapo tofu. She always made it the way I liked it.”

“Ah…” Daichi flails, unsure of whether he should press. He ends up putting a hand on Suga’s knee quietly, as a show of support, if Suga needs it. Suga gives him a grateful look and pats Daichi’s hand. “Um…I know a small place that has good mapo tofu. It won’t live up to your mother’s, but maybe it can get you out of this place for once. Get to living a bit.”

Suga bursts into a grin.

“Are you saying I don’t have a life, Sawamura?”

“A little.” Daichi’s expecting the soft slap on his cheek and he laughs in response, setting down his bento as he sits up. “If you want, we can invite Kuroo and Asahi. We can all go out tonight after you’re done.”

When Suga hesitates, Daichi shakes his head and stands up, leaning on the table and against Suga. Their shoulders bump and Daichi takes the chance to gently nudge Suga.

“It’s…It’s just that Kuroo and Asahi are busy tonight. I think. Noya finally asked Asahi out and Kuroo…He said something about visiting his family. I think.”

“Oh.” Daichi deflates a bit. “Another time, then.”

“No! No. Er, we can go. Just the two of us.”

If Daichi can tear his eyes off of the suddenly blurry object in front of him, he’d be able to see that Suga’s blushing, his cheeks nearing a dangerous color of red. But Daichi can’t seem to meet his eyes, as he’s too busy trying to keep himself from grinning like a maniac.

“Sounds good to me, Suga.”

 “Good.” Daichi thinks it’s his imagination, but he’s somewhat sure what Suga’s pinky has slipped over his. “So, let’s plan for 7? Leave straight from here?”

“Oh, well, aren’t you bossy –”

“ _Shut up_ , Daichi!”

They dissolve into laughter, leaning into each other just a little bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> sweats nervously
> 
> this is going to be a chaptered thing but not too long because i can't write for shit
> 
> leave your comments and stuff !! :)


End file.
